Adorable Apologies
by Trompy
Summary: Reader insert oneshot story with Hikaru from OHSHC! This was made for a friend of mine a year ago now, enjoy!
You visited the Host club at Ouran Academy every day to spend time with the Hitachiin twins. You loved them both, kinda like brothers. But Hikaru had won your heart, and even though you tried multiple times, you just couldn't gather up the courage to tell him.

The main reason- Haruhi. Everyone knew that he had a thing for her, and even though you hoped he could get the courage to tell her it also pained you- you wanted him to notice you for once. Every once in a while you would get a feeling that he was starting to feel something for you, only to turn his attention back over to Haruhi. And you knew it wasn't a look of concern for his friend's safety, it was a look of jealousy. Every time Tamaki-senpai would get close to Haruhi, there Hikaru would go- keeping an eye on them.

But today, you decided you were going to finally tell him. Get your cards out on the table, so to say.

Everyone was taking a break, and you saw Hikaru was standing, talking to his brother, so you walked over and got his attention. "Hey, Hikaru, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." He looked over at Kaoru who proceeded to push him in your direction. Hikaru looked at you and nodded. "Yeah, sure." The two of you walked over to a far corner away from anybody else and started your conversation. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

You took a deep breath. "Well, there's just, kinda something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time, and well, you see, it's just that…"

Right as you paused you noticed Hikaru had diverted his attention off of you. When you looked you saw Tamaki clinging to Haruhi, and when you looked back at Hikaru, you could tell he wasn't listening to you anymore. In sadness and rage you stormed out of the room and ran to the nearest empty room and stopped at the window.

Back in Music Room 3, Hikaru was stunned to see you just storm off like that. Kaoru popped up beside him, and in his usual bored tone, asked "Well, go after her." He stared at his brother for a moment, and realizing that he had really screwed things up, nodded and headed in your direction.

You stared out the window of the dark room, a stray tear falling down your cheek. You were usually a strong girl, but you couldn't take the torture anymore… more tears slip down your cheeks as you slowly began to break down, only to hear the door you though you locked behind you open. "(Y/n)?"

Of course, it had to be Hikaru.

"What do you want?"

He shut the door behind him and you turned around, facing him. He took a few steps towards you, looking at the floor. "I want…" he took a deep breath. "…to apologize."

You met his eyes as he looked up at you, confusion written all over your face. "For what?" You didn't want to make him feel bad, so you tried brushing it off. "It's not you, it's me. I over-reacted. You didn't do anything wro-…"

He interrupted you. "Yes, (y/n), I did. You asked to talk to me, and I didn't even let you finish a sentence. I know I'm a jerk; I haven't been listening to you lately. You're my friend, and friends are supposed to listen to each other!" He paused, and when you didn't say anything he continued. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy being jealous of…"

"Jealous of Tamaki because he keeps hitting on your precious Haruhi?" You looked off to the side, trying to ignore the tears gently rolling down your cheeks. You saw Hikaru flinch from the corner of your vision; the words hit him like a speeding car. Moments passed before either of you said anything, even though it felt like hours.

"You're wrong…" Hikaru finally stated. You glared at him, demanding an explanation. "How so?" You said, finally over your crying fit and ready to punch someone in the face. You crossed your arms and watched as Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck and shyly looked to the side. "I'm jealous of Tamaki because he has the guts to do those things… to show the person he loves how he feels."

Your arms relaxed and dropped to your sides as he started to show his softer side. "I feel like a coward- watching him do all those things, finding countless ways to tell Haruhi he loves her, and I can't even go say hi to mine without having my brother tell me to!"

Suddenly he grabbed you by your shoulders and looked you in the eyes. Your heart fluttered when he touched you. "Damn-it, I love you, (y/n)! That's why I've been jealous of Tamaki… not because of Haruhi, but because I wanted to have the same courage as him so I could find a way to tell you…" Before he could say any more you wrapped your arms around his neck and strangled him with a bear hug. It took the ginger a moment to realize this, and he hugged back in silence. Minutes passed like this before Hikaru spoke up.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

You smiled and pulled away from the boy. "You idiot… I could never stay mad at you even if I wanted to. Besides, you're just too adorable when you apologize!" He took your hands in his and placed a kiss on your forehead, making the both of you redder than a rose.

"So, wanna go on a date sometime, like, this weekend?"

You smiled widely, almost unable to speak. All you could manage to mutter was a simple

"Sounds good to me…"


End file.
